How I Wonder
by LetTheInkDry
Summary: Sequel to Twinkle Little Star  Rachel, Quinn, and Santana are all successful singers with a Britt as their manager and are on their way to the alter, but will a forced reality show and a secret from Quinn's past change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SEQUEL TO TWINKLE LITTLE STAR. THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REQUESTED THIS, FIRST CHAPTER IS SHORT, MORE OF A SET-UP, BUT WITH ENOUGH INTEREST I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE FAIRLY QUICKLY!**

Brittany burst through the door jumping on the bed that contained a sleeping Quinn. The newly pink highlighted blonde shot up into a sitting position. After a year of living in the house, Quinn should have expected this morning ritual, yet she still jumped when torn out of sleep by her best friend. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Quinn accepted the cup of coffee that Santana held out to her before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Britt, you know I love you, but this morning ritual of yours is killing me," Quinn said after taking a life giving sip from her coffee.

"I tried to stop her, but she is so damn excited about today," Santana offered. When is Rachel getting back?"

"Not until late. She had a couple of interviews today and was taking a tour of something or other. She sends her love," Quinn said trying to tame her newly pink hair.

"I should have gone with her," Brittany said with a frown on her face.

"Baby, you are managing three recording artists all of which have albums coming out today. You can't be everywhere at once," Santana comforted pulling her fiancé onto her lap.

"Besides, you have had your hands full with Santana and myself this week, not to mention all of the details for the weddings. You are supergirl," Quinn added.

"I know, which reminds me why I am so excited and had to get you both up early! Call Rachel," Brittany ordered.

"Um, she is going to be in an interview isn't she?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, in the car call her," Brittany said again.

Quinn dialed Rachel's number on her cell and put it on speaker phone.

"Good morning, my sexy angel. What are you doing up so early?" Rachel said through the speaker.

"And a good morning to you too, Rach," Santana said with a laugh.

"Santana, what are you doing with Quinn's phone? Rachel asked quickly.

"I'm fine, baby. Brittany woke us up and then ordered me to call you," Quinn explained.

"Hi, Rachel! How's the Big Peach treating you?" Brittany asked.

"Big Apple, sweetie," Santana corrected.

"No, thanks. We just had breakfast," Brittany responded bringing a smile to everyone's lips.

"So what's the big news, Ms. Manager?" Rachel asked from the back of her town car.

"It's the singles from the albums," Brittany said with a smile.

"What about them?" Quinn asked through a yawn.

"They are 1,2 and 3 on the Billboard top 100," Brittany said as she started to jump on the bed.

"Shut up!" Santana yelled giving Quinn a playful shove.

"That is great," Quinn said with a subdued smile.

"Who's number one?" Rachel asked trying to hide her competitive nature.

"She lives in this house. Does it really matter, Diva," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"It's yours Rachel, but there is only an 1/8 of a point separating the three singles. Santana is behind you and Quinn is right on her fine ass," Brittany said kissing her fiancé and pushing her down on the bed.

"Um, guys, my bed," Quinn interrupted them.

"Well, this is great news!" Rachel said through the speaker. "Listen I'm just pulling up to the studio. I will see you all later. Quinn, I love you," and with that she was gone.

Quinn put her phone back on the bedside table and sighed. She had been apart from Rachel for only a week, but it felt like a year. She looked down at the engagement ring she wore and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. She felt a nudge on her leg and looked up to meet Santana's eyes.

"She will be back tonight, Q," Santana said.

"And then we will be off to Hawaii!" squealed Brittany. "Oh, and don't forget, you two, the film crew will be here in the afternoon to start setting up."

"Do we really have to do this? Why do our private lives and weddings have to be public domain?" Santana asked rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling. "Oh, right, because a year ago someone had to get all lovey-dovey on live international television," Santana answered herself looking at Quinn.

"You didn't have to be involved in this, Santana. We could have suffered the consequences on our own," Quinn said laying back into her pillows.

"Yeah, not so much," Santana replied. "My success is a direct result of Rachel's breaking that clause in her contract. We are all lucky all they asked for was to film the weddings and the events leading up to them."

"I know, I just have a bad feeling that this is going to add a lot of stress to a happy occasion. Not to mention we will be going on tour two weeks after the ceremonies," Quinn said.

Santana rolled over and met Quinn's eyes. "Don't let this all get to you. This is supposed to be a fun time and you are not doing this alone. Rachel is crazy in love with you, Brittany thinks you are the best thing since sliced bread, and well, I guess I kind of like you being around sometimes too. The bottom line is that we are a family and we face our problems and joys together. So buck up and make yourself pretty for the cameras," Santana said rolling off the bed and leaving to find her fiancé.

"Quinn lay back once again against her pillows and closed her eyes. "I wish it was just the schedule that had me worried," She said to herself.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IS GOING TO HAVE A DIFFERENT FEEL THAN TWINKLE, SO FEEDBACK WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN GETTING THIS CHAPTER UP. THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS AND ALL THOSE THAT HAVE SUBSCRIBED FOR ALERTS!**

Quinn sat quietly staring into the night's sky her mind not matching the tranquility that surrounded her in the garden. She had been sitting on a stone bench for over an hour watching the sun go down and the moon rise. She had needed an escape. The house was full of cameras and on air personalities as the crew tonight would be doing a live feed.

Watching from a balcony, Santana sipped her coffee and waited. She had seen the difference occur in her friend as success was thrust upon her almost unwillingly. Everyone knew that Quinn would have won the show and still found a way to be with Rachel, but she walked away. It had taken a lot of convincing to get her to sign a recording deal, but eventually it had been Brittany that had convinced the other blonde to do it. That's when the changes had started.

"How's our girl?" Rachel asked placing her hand on the Latina's shoulder.

"She is going to be better once she knows you are home," Santana replied turning to give her best friend a hug. "I know I sure am."

"What is she doing?" Rachel asked.

"Contemplating the meaning of life?" Santana asked sarcastically."She's your woman, Berry. How the hell would I know what she is doing sitting on a bench for an hour. You broke her, now go fix her. Filming starts in 30," Santana said mock pushing Rachel back through the door just to be replaced by Brittany.

"Whatcha doing, San?" Brittany asked wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"Getting ready to spy on Q and Rachel," Santana said leaning against the railing.

"They are better than any soaps on tv! Quinn is so dark and mysterious. How will Rachel ever get her to open up and break down the walls around her past," Brittany spewed out as she took a seat and rested her arms on the railing.

"You are a wealth of surprises," Santana laughed as she took a seat next to her fiancé as Rachel entered the garden.

"Well, if that isn't the most beautiful scene I have ever laid eyes upon in my couple of decades on this earth," Rachel said walking towards Quinn.

Quinn jumped to her feet and rushed into Rachel's arms. Quinn's lips quickly found the brunette's causing cat calls and whistles to rain down from the balcony. Not breaking the connection, Rachel raised her hand and lifted her delicate middle finger towards her friends.

"I guess that's our cue to go entertain ourselves," Santana said getting to her feet.

"What are you talking about? Just go open the door and close it again after a couple of seconds," Brittany ordered.

"What?" Santana asked surprised at her blonde lover.

"I do it all the time," Brittany admitted. "Like I said, Rachel and Quinn are better than any tv show out there."

"Babe, we are going to have to have a talk about personal space and boundary issues, tomorrow," Santana added settling back down into her spot after following Brittany's orders.

"I thought you weren't coming home until later tonight after all the cameras left," Quinn said finally allowing Rachel to breath.

"Like I would make you go through all this alone," Rachel said with mock reproach. "I know how uncomfortable you are with all the attention and so I made sure I was here. You will always come first for me, Quinn. "

"Thanks, love. I suppose I should be used to it by now, but I don't like it at all. I would rather just be a wallflower where no one would notice me, but I could see everything else. I guess that's why I like my cameras so much," Quinn said looking down at her feet.

"Well, being the future Mrs. Berry is not going to help that at all. Not to mention the fact that you have one of the hottest singles gracing the airwaves, my love," Rachel teased bringing Quinn's eyes back up to her own.

"Mrs. Rachel Fabray. I think that sounds much better," Quinn said with a sly smile and kissed the brunette again.

"We'll flip a coin," Rachel said with a laugh. "What is it about the fame that has you so uncomfortable, Quinn?"

Quinn looked like a deer in the headlights. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to form the words she was looking for. Rachel could see the fear in her eyes, and it was not the first time the look had come over her face when fame was brought up and her avoidance of it.

"Rachel," Quinn began, but was not able to finish as a producer and camera crew made their presence known at the door to the house.

"We are almost ready for all of you," a dashing young man called loudly so that all four women were notified at the same time.

"He needs to go away!" Santana growled leaning over the railing to give him her best glare. "She was going to open up I know it."

"I will make sure to spill something on him and pretend to be accident prone," Brittany said equally upset that her show had been interrupted.

"Sweetie, unless you are dancing, you kind of are accident prone," Santana said taking the blondes hand in her own.

"Oh, I only pretend to be so that you can catch me," Brittany said kissing a stunned Santana before getting to her feet to get a glass of soda from the kitchen to use in her plan for revenge.

"You little vixen," Santana laughed. "So many layers."

Santana and Brittany curled into each other on one end of the couch while Rachel and Quinn held hands next to them. The reporter was going over some of the questions he would ask and reminding them that this would be a live feed.

"Now some of the crew will be staying as part of the reality show and will be filming immediately following the interview," the personality informed.

"I thought that wasn't going to start until day after tomorrow," Rachel said.

"The producers thought it would be better to pick right up from the live feed and then rerun the interview before the show's premier," he answered.

"Do we really have to do this?" Quinn asked starting to fidget.

"Yes," Santana answered.

"You will be ok, love, just breath," Rachel said squeezing her lover's hand.

"Alright, ladies, we will be on live in one minute. Just relax, be yourselves, and please don't spill anything else on me. I only had one spare set of slacks," Jimmy Jackson the host added looking directly at Brittany who just smiled sweetly at him causing Santana to laugh.

"On air in 5,4,3," the cameraman counted down.

"This is a bad idea. He might recognize me," Quinn said in a whisper to herself.

"What? Who?" Rachel asked turning to look at Quinn in alarm as meanings to her statement start to fabricate themselves in Rachel's overactive mind.

"Thank you all for joining us tonight for this special edition of Entertainingly Yours. I'm your host Jimmy Jackson and tonight I am joined, in their home no less, by Billboard blockbusters Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and their manager Brittany Pierce. Ladies, thank you for inviting me into your home," Jimmy said turning to the group.

"Like we had a choice," Santana grumbled receiving a jab in the ribcage from both Brittany and Rachel.

"Jimmy, the pleasure is all ours. We are all very excited to share our upcoming nuptials with our friends and fans," Rachel said with her brightest smile.

"Ah, yes, the weddings, now Brittany how long have you and Santana been together?" Jimmy asked turning to the tall blonde.

"We started sleeping together when we were sophomores, but Santana always said sex wasn't dating so I would have to say our senior year in high school we actually started dating," Brittany said with a bright smile.

"Too much info, Britts," Quinn whispered behind a mortified Rachel's back.

"Yes, well, Quinn, a lot of press has followed your relationship with Rachel since you went public at last year's finale. Have you found that it has been more difficult having a normal relationship in the public eye?" Jimmy asked.

"Um, well," Quinn started but she could feel the cameras zooming in on her and she froze.

"It's okay," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear.

With a deep breath and Rachel's hand in hers she continued, "We do what we can to stay out of the headlines. We take one day at a time and try to stay as normal as possible what with our careers and all."

A man looked up from the guns he was cleaning for a second look at the pink haired girl on the television sitting next to an attractive brunette. The smile that crossed his lips did not meet his dark eyes as he set his gun on the table.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, Charlie, or should I say Quinn now. I will be seeing you and your new family very soon," with that the man turned off the television and rose to his feet to make the necessary arrangements under yet another false name.

**A/N: THOUGHTS? QUESTIONS? REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. THIS IS A DIFFERENT STYLE OF STORY FOR ME AND ANY AND ALL FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED AND MAKES ME WANT TO CONTINUE THE STORY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND QUESTIONS. HOPEFULLY THIS WILL ANSWER SOME OF THEM, AND THE REST WILL BE ADDRESSED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. KEEP THEM COMING!**

The four girls sat on the couch as the interviewer ran through random questions regarding their singles and upcoming tour. Quinn was fidgeting more and more as the program continued to the point that Santana was beginning to be concerned that her blonde friend might jump out of her seat and run for the hills at any moment.

"Now, it is no secret that you are a self proclaimed diva, Rachel. Does that come into play at home?" he asked shifting in his seat to address the brunette.

"Yes," Santana and Britney replied at the same time.

"I do dishes and take out the garbage just like anyone else," Rachel said smugly.

"Like hell you do, Shorty," Santana responded.

"So Rachel is the diva, Santana is the, uh," Jimmy faltered.

"Bitch," Santana responded without hesitation.

"No, I would say more of a protector," Britney added.

"You have to say that," Santana said turning to her lover. "You agreed to marry me."

"Britney, I would say you are the heart of the operation here, so Quinn, what is your role?"

Quinn didn't know how to answer. She was uncomfortable and just wanted this all to be over as soon as possible. She looked up to Rachel with pleading eyes which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"I would say that Quinn is my inspiration and keeps us all grounded. She chooses to stay as much as she can out of the limelight as possible and tries to keep us all in a semi normal life as much as she can," Rachel responded.

"That brings up a good point," Jimmy said. "It has been said that you do not enjoy the fame. If that's the case, Quinn, why record the album and put yourself out there? You ran a successful studio and had already gotten the girl? Why do something that brings with it something you do not enjoy?"

"I enjoy the music," Quinn said resentment building in her. "Do you see this group of women I sit with? Every single one of them is extraordinary. Rachel and Santana both have amazing voices and Britney has a knack for business that I will never understand as well as being one of the most talented dancers I have ever seen. I wouldn't, no couldn't be ordinary surrounded by all this talent," Quinn said forgetting about the cameras.

"Well, you certainly are talented in your own right, Ms Fabray. Now tell me, are any of you planning on changing your names with the upcoming nuptials?" Jimmy asked changing the subject quickly feeling the steel of the hazel eyes.

Rachel laughed, "Quinn and I were having this discussion a little while ago. Our stage names will remain the same for sure."

"I'm going to be a Lopez," Britney squealed kissing Santana with excitement.

"And with that we are out of time. Thank you all for joining us this evening and e on the lookout for the new show starring these four lovely women coming soon," Jimmy said closing the show.

Quinn was off the couch and out the door quickly. Both Rachel and Santana watched her leave as Britney thanked the crew and went to confirm final details on the reality show that had already begun filming.

"What the hell was that about?" Santana asked Rachel.

"I have no idea," Rachel responded. "I should go talk to her."

"No, occupy the cameras and I will go talk to her. You are still a bigger celebrity for now," Santana sad with a smirk.

Santana found Quinn sitting on the same bench which she had occupied early, only this time she was visibly upset. Santana sat down quietly and waited for Quinn to say something. After a few minutes of silence, Santana broke down.

"You have to explain yourself. What is going on with you? This should be the happiest time of your life, you got it all," she said.

"But at what price?" Quinn whispered.

"What are you talking about? So what if we have to have cameras follow us around for a few months. You need to get used to it because there really isn't a whole lot of difference between this and the paparazzi. The only one I can think of is that we are getting paid and the weddings of our dreams are going to be free," Santana returned.

"You don't understand, Santana," Quinn said turning to face her.

"Then make me!" Santana demanded.

"I can't," Quinn replied getting irritated.

"You better, because you are upsetting Rachel and that is my family right now and not yours yet," Santana shot back.

"I lied!" Quinn blurted out getting to her feet.

"So what? We all lie, it's human nature," Santana said getting to her feet as well.

"You don't get it, Santana. This was never supposed to happen, any of this. I was supposed to get noticed and then just disappear never to be seen from again. I wasn't supposed to get that far and I sure as hell wasn't supposed to fall in love. I was supposed to die!" Quinn got out before crumpling down to a pile of tears again.

"Now you really need to explain yourself," Santana said confused.

"I can't. I need to go. I need to get out of here. I have put everyone I love in danger and have been so selfish," Quinn said getting to her feet and heading towards the house.

"Like hell you are," Santana responded grabbing her arm. "What do you mean? What have you done? How have you put Britts in danger?"

"I never meant for any of this to happen," Quinn kept repeating.

"Fabray, answer me so help me God or there is going to be hell to pay!" Santana yelled.

"That's not my name!" Quinn screamed back. "My name is Charlotte Lucy Anderson. I have gone by a lot of names over the past 7 years, but that was the one my mother gave me, and one I will never be able to use again." Quinn began as her story began to spill.

"On the outside my father was a good Christian man, but in reality he was corrupt and involved in many illegal activities with many criminals of the highest caliber. Growing up, my brother Blaine and I had no idea, but as we got older, we were expected to help in the family business if we expected to reap the rewards," Quinn explained.

"So you are a mafia child?" Santana asked sitting down.

"The mafia had nothing on my father," Quinn replied. "One day I came home from school and saw one of my father's business associates car in the driveway. He was the only man I ever saw my father afraid of in my life. I walked in the door and saw the blood. I wanted to run, but I kept going. I found my mother first in the kitchen and my brother's body was halfway out of the backdoor. I hear a commotion in the garage and opened the door. He killed my father and then turned o face me. He smiled and pointed the gun at my head. It jammed and I ran. I have been running for 7 years, Santana. I was tired of running and just wanted it to end. I thought that if I got on the show and was recognized that he would find me and it would finally be over."

"Jesus, Quinn! Why didn't you go to the police?" Santana said in amazement.

"He had the police in his back pocket and I knew it. I know a lot about his business and so I am a liability. I thought since he hasn't shown up that maybe I got lucky and he is dead, but lately I just have had this feeling and I'm scared," Quinn admitted. "I have a family again and so much to live for now. I don't want to die, Santana, and I don't want anything to happen to Rachel, Britney or you."

Santana took her phone out of her pocket and started to dial. Quinn became afraid and regretted allowing herself to let anyone into her personal hell. Santana saw the fear and smiled at her forcing down her own anger.

"You got one thing right; you have a family now for better or worse," Santana said before turning her attention to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Bruce, it's Santana. I need an upgrade on our security. No we are going to need armed security. Eight would be better. Tomorrow and thanks again."

Santana turned to Quinn and walked towards her. She rested her hands on the pink-haired girl and met her hazel eyes.

"You are not alone in this. I think he would have come after you by now if he was going to, but for a while let's just play it safe. Do not tell Rachel or Britney. They deserve to have this time be the happiest of their lives. Do you get me?" Santana asked in a warning.

"Yes, I do," Quinn said. "Thank you, Santana, for being so strong and understanding."

"I don't understand anything other than you are scared and Rachel loves you more than life itself. If it means making this place Fort Knox, to keep you here then that's what I'm going to do."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS ME KEEP THE STORY ON TRACK AND COVERING ALL BASES, AND I'M A REVIEW WHORE WHAT CAN I SAY?**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana walked back through the house ignoring the cameras that started to follow her the second she entered the door. She made her way to Rachel's office where she knew her diva would be. She smiled at the camera before closing the door in the camera man's face. Rachel looked up from her papers and began to laugh.

"San, I think that closing them out kind of negates the whole purpose of a reality show," Rachel commented. "Besides, I think that all the rooms are wired now except for the bathrooms and closets."

"They can blow me. If I want some privacy, then I gets my privacy," Santana said slumping into the chair across from her friend.

"Did she talk to you?" Rachel asked not able to contain herself any longer.

"Yeah, she did. Of all the girls in the world, you had to fall in love with this one," Santana commented.

"What do you mean?"

"She's just freaking about all the attention and is worried about our safety, as in ours not hers. Anyways, so I hired a few more guys from Bruce for the trip up to the tour. She better have settled down by then or she will need security from me," Santana finished with a smirk.

"San, she's being sweet and wonderful like always. That was good of you to play to her worries that way. We have dealt with stalkers and all sorts of crazies while we have been in the spotlight, she will get used to it," Rachel said turning back to her paperwork with a false sense of security.

Santana got to her feet and reached for the door. "No unnecessary risks for a while though okay? I know you hate the bodyguards and such, but you need to go along with this too, Berry."

"Scouts honor," Rachel replied with a smile holding up her fingers in a mock salute.

"I mean it. Not everyone in this world is as excited for high profile lesbian weddings. We are filming so the whole world is going to see it anyways, so try to follow my lead on this one okay?" Santana asked again with more urgency.

"Okay," Rachel said more than a little confused. "What's going on, San? Is there a viable threat that you aren't telling me about?"

"Everything's fine. Your woman just got to me," Santana said in a half truth. She hated lying to her best friend, but without an actual bad guy to point a finger at or at least verification on the story, she wasn't about to let Rachel go into worried diva mode with no exit strategy.

"Alright," Rachel relented. "Britts was looking for you by the way. She said something about no more pants and revenge is hers and I lost focus after that."

"See you aren't the only one with a confusing blonde fiancé," Santana said as she exited the door and all but ran into a waiting cameraman. "Jesus, stalk much?!"

The fired up Latina gave the camera man a death glare before stomping away without being followed. Making sure she hadn't been followed, Santana pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Satan, what can I do for you?" a male voice called out from the other end of the line.

"Puck, we may have a problem and I need some information and I need you to be discrete. No one hears anything about this until I tell you it's okay. This is non negotiable and if you break my trust we will be completely done and that's not just me, everyone," Santana warned.

"Whoa, Santana what's going on?" Puck asked.

"Do we have an understanding?" Santana redirected.

"Hey, we go back to the sandbox days. Your secret dies with me."

"I need you to dig up as much information as you can on Charlotte Quinn Anderson and the deaths of her parents and her brother Blaine," Santana said.

"You got it. Are we looking fast or are we looking accurate?" Puck asked.

"Both," Santana said as she hung up her phone and headed towards her bedroom where she knew Brittany would be waiting for her.

The days leading up to their departure were blissfully uneventful, as long as you don't count the ever multiplying cameras and technicians. Quinn found herself relaxing in spite of the intrusion into her life. True to her word, Santana had beefed up security. She felt safe, and knew that Rachel was safe, even though the tiny diva did find joy in eluding her security detail on any and most occasions.

"Rachel!" Santana yelled as she walked through the door slamming it in the face of her ever present camera man.

"Office," Brittany offered giving her fuming Latina a quick kiss. "Play nice, San."

Santana tried to keep her angered fueled as she walked up to Rachel's office and unceremoniously threw open the door. Rachel did not look up from her spot behind her desk, but Quinn jumped from her spot standing by the window.

"Jesus, Santana!" Quinn yelled.

Rachel simply held up a single finger halting Santana in her tracks. Her best friend had virtually stomped her fire with a single finger. Santana shook her head and slumped into her favorite chair. It was then that she noticed the tiny diva was on the phone.

"Who's she talking to, Q?" Santana asked.

"One of the producers came to her with a song that the label wants recorded before the tour which means…"

"We don't leave tonight," Santana finished.

"Right," Quinn answered.

"No the song is amazing, but it's not one that honestly suits me. It needs a grittier sound that just isn't me." Rachel was silent for a minute. "Yeah I agree, Joel, she is a better choice. That is an interesting idea and I would be on board. We will meet you at the studio." Rachel pauses for another moment. "Trust me, she will do it. Bye Joel."

"So which one of us just got signed up to do your cast off?" Santana asked rolling her eyes.

"Actually, you, but Quinn and I are going to sing back up on it. Trust me, this is going to be your signature song, Santana," Rachel said standing and pulling Quinn into her arms.

"Fine, whatever, "Santana said before remembering why she was there. "Rachel, what the hell? You promised me no funny business and you still can't seem to let the bodyguards do their job," Santana said shooting a death glare at Quinn.

"Well, they obviously aren't that good then are they?" Rachel countered.

Santana lifted a single brow, "So you want me to put hose three nice boys out of work so they can't feed their families?"  
>"Low blow, Satan. Fine, no more giving them the slip," Rachel promised again.<p>

Santana was about to call BS when there was a knock at the door. The head of their security came into the office and started to fidget under Santana' gaze. Santana shook her head in wonder and then told him to spit it out.

"All of your tires were just slashed or they had to have been slashed. 3 of the 4 cars sustained damaged in the last half hour," he finished.

"Well, that's not the best of things now is it? How did this happen?" Santana asked trying to keep her cool.

"Someone cut the fence and the power to that camera before coming into the yard, but there was something off. Whoever did it left a message on one of the cars that just said "Hello, Charlotte." He said.

Santana's head whipped around and she locked her gaze on Quinn who had gone white as a sheet. "He found me," she whispered before everything went black.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay! What can I say, life happens. Once again, reviews are much appreciated and help me to stay a bit focused.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was the first to reach Quinn who had crumpled to the floor. Quinn's eyes were frantic as she came back to reality to which Rachel went into full diva mode. She looked between her blonde lover and her best friend finally queuing in on the fact that there was a secret.

"What the hell is going on and who is this Charlotte?" she asked.

"We are leaving now. If the label wants me to sing that damned song then we can do it there," Santana snapped. "Make the arrangements. We will be ready in an hour," she finished to her head of security.

Santana walked out of the room leaving a bewildered Rachel and a frightened Quinn as her phone rang. She looked down at the caller id and answered immediately. She looked around before speaking.

"Puck what do you have for me?"

"Family was murdered all except for the daughter who has disappeared. Police are looking for her in connection with it, but from the evidence I think more likely she's a witness. Quinn's been on the run for a while hasn't she?" Puck asked.

"Are you sure Quinn is this Charlotte?" Santana asked.

"She's had some work done, lost some weight, changed her hair, but it's the eyes that give her away," Puck replied.

"Thanks," Santana said ending the call.

Santana ran her hands through her hair trying to think of a next move. She text her bubbly blonde and told her to come up to Rachel's office. The Latina was not going to be calm until she had all her girls in eyesight.

Quinn sat perfectly still in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. Rachel was in front of her on her knees trying to snap Quinn out of a daze. Nothing had worked so far, so Rachel took a page out of a fairy tale and kissed her princess.

"There you are," Rachel said as Quinn's eyes regained focus. "You had me worried, babes."

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. It's my past, my burden to bear not yours," she sobbed into Rachel's arms.

"You are Charlotte," Rachel said more to herself than to Quinn.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I love you. I never wanted you to be in the middle of this," Quinn whispered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, ma'am, but am I to assume that this was a threat to Ms. Fabray?" the head of security asked from the door.

"Yes," Santana responded from behind him.

"You knew?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Rach, I knew," Santana responded.

"And why am I the last to know?" Rachel bellowed in true diva fashion.

"Because I made her keep her mouth shut. You and Britts deserved to have the weddings that you dreamed of and I thought we had decent enough security to keep everyone safe," Santana growled eyeing the ever squirming head of security.

"Santana, this is legitimate. I wouldn't have been playing my little games had I known," Rachel began.

"You promised me you wouldn't to begin with, Rachel!" Santana screamed back.

"Stop it," Brittney said entering the office.

"Make the arrangements now," Santana ordered the head of security in a lowered voice.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

Expectant eyes turned to Quinn and with a deep breath she relayed the story of her youth. Rachel's eyes widened while Brittney's filled with tears. By the end, Rachel had enveloped her pink haired beauty in her arms and kissed her temple.

"You should have told me. It would not have made a difference to me. Charlotte, Quinn, it does not matter. I know who you are and I love you," Rachel spoke softly causing Quinn to sob.

Within two hours, the group had boarded a private plane to Hawaii, drinking Champaign and starting to relax. Little did they know that the cause of the terror was already on his way to meet them.


End file.
